skinned
by JungleBabe
Summary: JJ wakes up and finds himself in an insane asylum. follow him as he journeys to find himself and discovers how to be "normal".


_**disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters in the skins franchise.**_

* * *

 **JJ**

 _All i remember is that when i woke up i was in the hospital with the worst stomach ache of my life. I didn't know how i got here, but i knew i wasn't going home any time soon. All the lady nurses are pretty nice with their kind smiles. The guy nurses are sort of just around. The doctor is a short, dark-haired guy with a face that lacks expression. Every time a nurse sees me they ask "How are you today?" or "How are you feeling today?" That's always the first question. I hear that question what seems like a hundred times a day because, even though the doctor only comes to check on me once, the nurses seem to never stop coming._

 _The walls of the room i'm in are a pale turquoise color. The bed is small and pushed up against the wall under the window. The only window i have in the room is lined with black bars. I wonder how often people in the past tried to escape. There's no TV, no radio, no computers, no books, nothing. I don't have anything to practice my magic with or build, i have nothing. I also have no roommate, but i've met some of the people here and i think it's better that i don't have one. The only good thing about being here is that i don't feel weird. I actually feel normal for once._

 _A nurse brings me a little pill in a paper cup every day around the same time. I don't have a problem taking them, i'm use to taking pills. This is the first time in a long time that i've only had to take one though. Then it hit me. Just like that, i knew y i was in here. I remember the night all too well now. I took every one of the pills Dr. Felly had prescribed me. I figured if they didn't work separately then maybe if i took them, all at once, they'd work and i'd be normal again. I never meant to overdose. I'd never even thought of it as an option._

* * *

 _The first person that introduced themselves was a girl named HAILEY._

She looked the youngest out of everyone, but her eyes were tired. She had straight, dull blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Her eyes were huge, like a doll, it made it hard to make eye contact for too long. The angry expression on her face didn't make it any easier. She had no laugh lines, it didn't look like she'd ever cracked a smile in her life. I found out later that no one had ever seen her smile before. She kept her hair brushed back, away from her face which made it easy to notice that it was slightly bruised. There was a vague purple coloring below her eye and a cut on her top lip. When she moved her hand up to push her hair out of her face it called attention to the cuts on her knuckles. Her face barely changed as she spoke.

She spoke about her father's alcoholism and all the nights, she'd spent locked in her room covering her ears as her parents argued. Her mother eventually ended up leaving, saying she would be back for Hailey, but she never returned. Hailey slowly began to notice that, in her father's eyes, she had turned into her mom. He called her her mom's name, tried to start the same arguements, even tried to rape Hailey once. She couldn't figure out how to escape so she left the only way she knew how. She stabbed her father twice in the chest, one for her & one for her mom.

 _Then there was CASSIE._

Everyone where i was from knew about cassie. I'd seen her around a few times, but I'd heard about her many more. She had such an airy voice and her looks were breath taking. I remember the first time i'd seen her just walking by, she looked like an angel just floating through. i never found the courage to talk to her, but now i'd been glad to be stuck under this roof if it was with her.

She said she was anorexic, _i knew that,_ and she'd attempted suicide a few times, _i knew that too._ Then she talked about her low self esteem and how she never felt like she was good enough, _i didn't know that, but i assumed._ It hurt to think she had low self esteem. If only i could've met her before, if only i could've told her how pretty and great she really was. She talked about how no one really pays attention to her, _i did,_ except for Chris and Sid. _Sid_ his name alone made my blood boil. How could a person as incompetent as him have the girl i'm sure i was meant to love.

 _The next girl was named SUMMER._

She looked like exactly like the season embodied in a person. Her chestnut eyes stood out against her chocolate skin. Freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks, with a few on her forehead and under her eyes. I wasn't sure if her hair was orange or blonde, it reminded me of the sun. It puffed out like a lion's mane. She didn't smile, but she laughed from time to time. One of her front teeth were chipped from her grinding them. Her face was very expressive despite her monotonous voice.

She told us how her depression and anxiety didn't allow her to sleep enough because her suicidal thoughts kept her company at night. The only time she'd attempted it was with allergy pills and it didn't work because they weren't strong enough. She said that was the last time she had a sufficient amount of sleep and she laughed along with a couple others. She said her step mother worked in one of the levels of this place and she'd had her admitted because she thought she would become a danger to herself if she didn't get help soon. Even though, she looked happy you could look in her eyes and tell that she was sad and tired.

 _And, of course, TONY was here too._

Another person i had seen and definitely heard about around the city, except everyone here knew of him too. His immense sexual encounters and equating sex to power is what landed him here. He said he liked the manipulation and control behind it. He saw them as conquests instead of intimate interactions and what a long list of conquests he'd had. i could see him eyeing down a couple nurses as he talked. it was unsettling to say the least. The more he talked the more i could tell it was the lust for influence over others that fueled him instead of the actual feeling love making brought.

 _The only other boy was some boy name BILLY._

A tall, tan boy with dark eyes and curly hair. To say he had mood swings was an understatement. He was pleasant at first, but then he would just become angry out of no where. He threw things, he punched things, he tried to hurt people, he even tried to hurt himself. It was as if he turned himself into a different person and i had no desire to be around when he did. I never asked what specifically got him in here, didn't wanna set him off. He was like a walking bomb and even the nurses tiptoed around him. i don't think any one of us had ever asked, but we surely all wondered. Most of us kept our conversations with him short, but summer spent most of her time with him.

 _And last, but not least, EMILY was here._

I had been here some days before she got here or maybe a week, i was never sure how many days had passed anymore. I figured her parents admitted her over Naomi, but i never got around to asking. She didn't talk much in group, but she'd sneak in my room and we'd talk for hours. We talked about how much we missed each other and how every one had been since the last time i'd seen them. She told me cook would probably be the next one here if he didn't go to prison first. Or maybe Freddie, she was sure Effy would run him here if she didn't end up here first. She didn't say much about katie so i didn't ask, but she did talk a lot about how much she missed Naomi.

* * *

 _Okay so please rate & review and feel free to give me any pointers with my stories via PM._

 _also, you can feel free to PM me with any characters you would like to see._


End file.
